Rest in pieces
by Ukyoumon
Summary: Mimi see's first hand how Sora‘s rejection affects Taichi, and has some strong opinions of her own on the matter. Can mimi help her friend get over Sora? Or will Taichi forever be living in Sora's memory? Xover-- Azumanga Daioh chars may show up---
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon an this is not an ANTI-Sora fic. 

Rating: PG-13 for swearing, scary moments, mentioning of suicide and other spooky goth stuff. Also Shuu is NOT an original character he is real. Jou has TWO older brothers. Shinn and Shuu. Shuu attends a university where Mr. Takenuchi(Sora's dad) works. 

takes place 2 years after "A very digi-Christmas"

Summary: Mimi, came back to Japan . She sees' first hand how Sora's rejection affects Tai, and has some strong opinions of her own on the matter. Can mimi help her friends get over this? Or will Taichi forever be living in Sora's memory?

Present day: 

An alarm clock is going off at 8:00 am...

Mimi sighed; rolling over she hit the snooze button just before the second buzz.

She pulled the comforter over her head as her perky mother bounced into the room.

It was hard to tell they were related, mimi was the exact opposite of her mother ever since she had heard about the hair clip* and decided to look on the dark side instead of the bright side. 

"Mimi! lets go! Rise and shiiiiiiiiine!" Mrs. Tachikawa said pulling the blankets off of the moody 15 year old. 

Mimi groaned and shut the door as her mother disappeared out of the room to let mimi get dressed. Mimi had brushed her hair a little. It was still just past her shoulders, it had been dyed oink with red streaks again but that was awhile ago so the brown showed alot leaving permanent pinkish red streaks. 

She had put on a tan colored school skirt with thigh high socks. Her shirt was a black long sleeved one with a maroon t-shirt over it that bore that words _Honk if anything falls off _English. 

It was Saturday, the reason Mrs. Tachikawa was so excited was because the Tachikawa's were moving back to Japan.

So, why wasn't Mimi happy to back to the land of the setting sun? because Taichi was there and he was STILL hung up on Sora. you could tell,

Because no matter what he says he still acts like her boyfriend. 

It made Mimi sick to her stomach even though Sora had recently broken up with Yamato and told everyone that she wasn't going to date anymore.

She still acted the same. Jou had mailed mimi about a week ago saying that Yamato was a mess. And that Sora had indeed been dating.

Not Taichi, but a student from her fathers university, Kido Shuu. Yes, Jou's own brother. 

Jou had transferred After he failed because of Diablomon* to get into a school that specialized in training doctors, he registered at Odiaba high later that school year. 

He's now a senior. 

Mimi and her parents were coming back to Japan right before the next trimester began. 

It was winter break in both America and Japan, Mimi had received her last report card from the Manhattan school district. 

"Okaza, I don't want to go!" Mimi said gripping the door frame as her mother wrapped her arms around her daughters waist. 

"What about my friends?! I've grown attached to that red brick building that smells of stale urine!" Mimi lied as her mother lifted her in to the living room, ignoring Mimi's kicking and squealing. 

"You don't have any friends besides that doormat blonde, and you HAVE E-mail." her mother said holding the girl down so she would stay on the couch. 

"Now go pack your blankets and your alarm clock. Then GET. IN .THE. CAR!" 

Mimi sighed, "Alright.." Mrs. Tachikawa brought Mimi a box labeled 'Mimi's room #2' 

Mimi folded her blanket and put it in the box along with her pillow and alarm clock.

'I hope it's over by now' she thought bitterly. 

There were already things in the box but there was room on top of that stuff for her blanket, pillow and alarm clock.

She hefted the box onto her knees then picked it up, the corners pressing on her forearm. 

The movers had already loaded the last of the furniture when she arrived in the living room. A tall, skinny man took the box from her and asked her mother where she wanted him to put it. 

Mimi made one last attempt to stay by tying one of her hands to the kitchen sink. Her father sighed, walking over to his stubborn daughter. 

The camera around his neck swinged when he leaned down to where mimi was sitting cross-legged on the floor, tied to the faucet with long a plastic rope. 

"Mimi, PLEASE be corporative with us. We know you want to stay, we don't know why, you obviously won't miss anyone here." 

He rubbed her shoulder and continued speaking, 

"But you'll be very happy to be back in Odaiba. We got an apartment in heighten view terrace. Close to the Yagami's so you can visit them anytime you want." 

Her father smiled. Mimi didn't feel any better about going, knowing where she would be living made her want to stay even more. 

*************************************

Meanwhile in Japan 20 hours ahead of east coast time. 

It was five in the morning, Jou was still studying. He had to study. 

He didn't notice shinn behind him.

"Na, Jou. Aren't you tired. School starts on Monday you should sleep a little. You've been studying for almost two weeks. And it's Sunday morning."

Jou didn't answer.

"Jou?" Shin shook his brothers shoulder. 

He was asleep. Shin smiled, 

"How many bottles of sake* does it take to get to the moon?" He jokingly asked pulling the empty bottle out of Jou's hand. 

  
Shin shook his head. " I thought he'd stopped when that boozer, Tachikawa moved away. Oh well, at least he's drinking at home..." He looked at the bottle for a moment, and then made an annoyed sound. " The monster, he took some of MY stash." He whacked his sleeping brother upside the head with a pillow.

Jou fell out of his chair. "What? I was just resting my eyes..." Jou said rubbing his head. 

"Sure you were, dad wants you to go to bed. I have to go back home in the morning so don't make me get up again ne?" 

Shin yawned before, again, telling Jou to go to bed. Jou stood up, shoving his books into a pile. "Only one more year. And all I have to worry about id college." He muttered sitting cross-legged on his futon. 

************************

Mimi was already on the plane, She was bored. The flight attendant told her and her family they would arrive early Monday morning around four. Mimi sighed. 

'Maybe I could call Hikari she's always up late on the internet.' Mimi then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Yagami residence. It took a minute to connect. 

A voice came on the over end. "Hello, Hikari-chan? It's me Mimi. I'm not disturbing you am I? How's...Taichi-kun?"

"He's alright. But Hikari's asleep right now Mimi-chan. I haven't spoken to you on the phone in a long time are you well?" Mimi blushed slightly. "I'm doing well..."

Mimi was trying to sound like she barely knew him but she couldn't. She would have practiced this if she was going to be seeing much more than usual. 

"Good. Um. Hikari say's your moving back here. Did your dad quit his job or something?" 

Mimi looked over at her sleeping parents and smiled. She tried to frown when she answered Taichi. "No, actually papa has been promoted." 

"Ah. How has it been living in America for three years, and just after you've gotten used to it your coming home?" He sounded like he really wanted to know. 

Mimi sighed as if it were a bother to talk to him. Unfortunately she had wasted her act because Taichi had turned away from the phone apparently before she answered him. 

"It was...a surprise when I found out," Mimi said that remembering that Ear splitting NOOOOOOO! she had let out when her father told her. Taichi laughed a little on the other end.

"Well we all miss you, and were happy that your coming home. Um. I'm not supposed to tell you but Hikari has planned something... I'm not sure what, But she, Takeru and Daiskue have been working on it non-stop." 

Mimi nodded even thought Taichi couldn't see her. "I'm sure it will be a real surprise." 

She said looking out the window. 

"Mom told me that we were moving to the same block of apartments as you...Why are you up so late?" 

Taichi paused on the other end. "No reason."

"Where are you?" Taichi asked fiddling with a piece of paper that was next to the phone.   


"On the plane." 

Mimi turned away from the phone to hand the stewardess her tray. 

When she returned she heard him _I love you too _. "WHAT?!" Mimi must have hurt his ears. "I....was talking to my mother Mimi." 

Taichi blushed on the other line. Mimi looked like someone had just painted the red on like cheap eye shadow. 

"I knew that... I was just outraged and shocked about the. Price on these Airline soy sauce packets." 

*On the other end not so far away from mimi who is passing over Korea.*

Taichi raised an eyebrow, he knew that the soy sauce was free on the plane. He was still blushing. 

Mimi made up a quick excuse and hung up. Taichi's mother had just went to bed after having to drive all the way to Shibuya to retrieve Mr. Yagami who was sleeping on the little apartment porch.

Taichi went back to the computer and continued his online conversation with Miyako, Yamato, Sora and Koushiro in a private chat room labeled: Curry sticks to the roof of your mouth. 

Miyako's screen name was Capitol most high. Even though her Name meant Capitol _Above the well . _She as well as everyone else had odd screen names that had to do with their real names. 

Koushiro's was Of the _Spring which was what his first name, Koushiro meant. 

Sora's was Sky _Warrior, Sora meant Sky in Japanese as Hikari's meant light and Miyako meant capitol. 

Yamato's was practical like Miyako's. 

Miyako was typing things into the room when Taichi announced that he was back. 

:The following is their chat conversation:

Of the _Spring: Where'd you go Yagami?

Capitol most high: U mizd 1 hell of a debate! 

Thick _one: Talking to Mimi, she's on the plane right now. 

Sky _warrior: Did she say when she would be here?

Thick _one: I forgot to ask -_-'

Capitol most high: Did you really?

Of the _spring: Yes, Miyako, He did. 

Rock _Stones: S' okay. Sora, Takeru say's hello. Hold on, I got to make him go to sleep or mom won't let him stay over anymore.

Sky _Warrior: Alright.

:: Tachikawa _RiverzTruth has entered the room:: 

Sky _Warrior: Who's this? Who invited him? 

Thick _one: I did, It's mimi. 

Capitol most high: Is this your screen name Mimi?

Tachikawa _RiverzTruth: Yes, It used to be Mimi _Gurl, But I had changed it.

Rock _Stones: Eh, done. He was being a brat.

Of the _Spring: WB Yamato. Mimi's here. 

Rock _Stones: Oh. Are you well Mimi? 

Thick _One: Yes. She is. 

Before long it was already time for sleep while the sun was still down. 

:Thick _one has left:

:Rock _Stones has left: 

:Sky _Warrior has left:

:Tachikawa _RiverzTruth has left:

Capitol most high: Did U ever notice that my name would make more sense if my last name were Izumi?

Of the _Spring: You mean Capitol Of The Spring instead of Capitol Above The Well? 

Capitol most high: Yeah. 

Of the _Spring: I never thought about that. Ah, crap I have to go. See you later Miyako-chan 

Capitol most high: You two. I'll see you later. Bye. 

Of the _Spring: Bye

:Capitol most high has left:

:Of the _Spring has left:

This room is now closed. 

Mimi stretched. She hadn't slept thought the whole flight. There was an announcement from a steward. "We will be landing soon, Please put your seats in a upright position and fasten your seat belts." 

The passengers did as they were told. Mimi flicked a piece of hair out of her face. And pulled at her layered shirt.

Her mother was smoothing the wrinkles in her pink sweater over a white dress while fixing Mr. Tachikawa's red striped tie. Mimi smiled as she watched her mother check her lipstick. Mimi deleted the confession letter she was writing to Taichi and unplugged her internet source, her cell phone, from the laptop and shoved it into it's worn black bag.

Mimi looked at the bag lovingly, her friends had Given he the laptop and the bag for her 

when she had learned to use a computer. It had little doodles on it, Miyako had written. _You break it you buy it_ on the bottom with white out. 

Mimi reached up after fastening the buckles on her bag and pulled some of her luggage out of the overhead compartment. 

Her parents who were sitting behind her did the same as the passengers descended from the plane to the airport. She pushed on pair of head phones and pushed the play key with her only free finger. It was a mixed Cd that she had burned on their home computer which was being loaded into a van on the other side of the airport. 

The first track was Jewel by BoA, It was a J-pop song. Mimi wasn't in the mood for a sad romance song right now though. So she skipped to track five, It's my life by Bon Jovi, the American Rock star from the 80's. he was much better at the guitar than Yamato was. But mimi would never tell her friend that or it might crush his dreams. 

Track six was Don't speak by no doubt, Some people who knew about her obsession with Taichi said it reminded them of her and Taichi. 

Mimi muttered the Bon Jovi lyrics under her breath as she and her parents made their way to the apartment. The moving van followed. 

" This is for the ones who stood their ground. For Tommy and Gina who never backed down... " 

Mimi muttered the last part smiling. It was around five and the darkness in the sky was forming into a sunrise. She and her parents were making their way to a rental Mitsubishi, Mimi could hear gun shots in the distance. It made her think about gangs. 

She remembered seeing a movie about a bunch of people who formed a Korean gang, It was a good movie but some parts were disturbing. She had watched it with Miyako a long time ago, still the images stuck in her mind. 

Her parents were fumbling with the car key. It appeared to be stuck. Mimi was about to help them when a clammy hand grabbed her shoulder. "Back off bastard!" Mimi threw him/her on the ground after punching the little S.O.B Her parents looked angry at her. 

She looked down, It was Takeru he was climbing to his knees and was ready to strangle Mimi. 

"I was just saying hi you little B-" Mimi slapped him hard. "Watch your mouth!" She hissed.

"I'm almost fourteen! I can say whatever I want! And your not my MOTHER!" Mimi glared at him. "Your nowhere NEAR fourteen! Your still a kid so watch your mouth got it?!" 

Mimi's parents came over and offered Takeru a ride home. Mrs. Tachikawa coughed in Mimi's direction. 

After Mimi and Takeru were seated in the back Mimi stuck out her hand. " I'm sorry for hitting you Takeru-chan...but I guess I'm a bit more cautious from living in New York for so long." 

Takeru shook her hand, a few ugly bruises starting to form on the side of his head.

"Yah, Okay." He looked a little embarrassed, probably because he'd been Beaten up by a girl. 

Takeru huffed, "You can drop me off here." He said gesturing to his mom who was waiting for him out on the sidewalk. She shot an unsure glance at the driver as her precious baby boy climbed out of some strangers car. 

"Takeru. I told you not to accept rides from strangers!" Takeru looked over at Mrs. Tachikawa who was waving out the window at her old friend Natsuko. 

Takaishi Natsuko bowed slightly in apology. After Takeru had been safely escorted home the Tachikawa's had entered the parking lot near their new home. 

Mimi took a deep breath and shielded her eyes from the mid morning sun. 

Read and review coming in the 3rd chapter Karaoke night!


	2. Dinner with the Yagami family

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon an this is not an ANTI-Sora fic. 

Rating: PG-13 for swearing, scary moments, mentioning of suicide and other spooky goth stuff. Also Shuu is NOT an original character he is real. Jou has TWO older brothers. Shinn and Shuu. Shuu attends a university where Mr. Takenuchi(Sora's dad) works. 

takes place 2 years after "A very digi-Christmas"

Summary: Mimi, came back to Japan . She sees' first hand how Sora's rejection affects Tai, and has some strong opinions of her own on the matter. Can mimi help her friends get over this? Or will Taichi forever be living in Sora's memory?

Mrs. Tachikawa set a box down on the counter. The Apartment smelled like paint. The late morning sun was now coming through the windows. 

Mimi sighed, she was tired from not sleeping on the plane. "Mimi, come here and help your mother." Mimi ran outside, then down the stairs, avoiding the movers. 

She reached the van in time to help the other movers and her father move the couch up the stairs. "Oh. Aren't _I_lucky?" She said under her breath as the movers shouted at each other. 

They soon got to the stair well. Mimi frowned, she couldn't even carry a box of POTS up the stairs with out dropping them. 

'Maybe I can just PRETEND to help carry. After all there are 1, 2 3! three grown men to carry it. Even though one has a broken bone. Who cares!' Mr. Tachikawa snapped his fingers at her. 'Mimi. pay attention please." Mimi went up the stairs, slamming her shin into the wall. 

"PIVVOT!" one of the movers shouted. Mimi blinked. "what's that mean?" The middle aged man sighed. "It means TURN!" Mimi nodded. 

"Oh. Well, aren't we going straight?" 

The mover grumbled something under his breath. Mimi's mother held the door open for the them. As soon as every thing was moved Mimi stretched and helped her mother unpack the kitchen supplies and then the parents stuff and her stuff. 

While her dad finished up with the bathroom, the living room and, of course paying the movers. 

Mimi finished making her bed, she was done. All of them were done. It was mid afternoon and mimi had become very tired. Plus she had school tomorrow. 

She sat on her bed and yawned before snuggling up in her blankets and enjoying a nice nap. 

Around dinner time Mimi woke up. Surprised to see Taichi and Hikari were standing near the door. "Um... Good Morn- Evening Hikari-chan and... Taichi-san..." She sat up, blushing a deep red. 

Hikari smiled, "It's been a while Mimi san. Your mother wanted us to come tell you that it's time for dinner." Mimi got the hint that the Yagami's were having dinner with the Tachikawa family tonight.

"You look well, Mimi. You've grown since the last time I saw you." 

Mimi blushed at his comment. Hikari didn't notice, she was too busy answering her mother. 

Taichi cleared his throat and turned to Hikari, "Well, now that Mimi's awake we should go and sit down." He said smiling again. Mimi got up and smoothed her hair down a bit. 

She and the Yagami kids entered the kitchen/dinning room where their parents were sitting waiting for them to sit down. 

Mimi smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yagami-san." She said bowing a little. 

The two greeted her but never made eye contact with each other throughout the rest of the meal. 

Mimi sensed that something was amiss in the Yagami household but didn't say anything. 

They had ordered stir fry for dinner that night. Mrs. Tachikawa spoke of Mr. 'Kurisawa' throughout the whole meal. 

"Mimi, how do you feel about coming back to Hikarigaoka*?" Mr. Yagami asked not being able to stand the silence anymore. Mimi looked up and nodded. "I cant complain sir." she said before quickly returning to the stir fry. 

The rest of the dinner went quietly, when it was time for the Yagami's to leave Mimi went back to sleep. Troubled about Taichi, she wondered how he was coping with his parents' fighting... 

Was this serious or was just another feud that only lasted an hour or two?

*******

READ AND REVIEW


	3. What's the big secret?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...now stop leaving those mean messages on my answering machine...

(A/N: uhhh... yeah....sorry for the lack O'' updates...//

It was now morning, and since Mimi was late for school her charming neighbor Hikari was pounding on her door. Ah the joys of living in an apartment. Mimi opened her door. Hikari was there already dressed and holding up her book bag, though she and mimi went to different schools, they still started at the same time. 

"Just a minute I have to get my shoes." Mimi said pulling her shoe out from underneath the couch. Hikari tapped her foot the third time and Mimi appeared "Ready?" Hikari nodded. 

"Yeah, Oniichan is walking us to school to make sure nothing bad happens to me." 

"Oh." was all Mimi said, Taichi, again popped up and scared the living hell out of Mimi. "Are you ready to go Hikari?" He asked Hikari nodded. 

"Mimi is coming since your guys' school is in the same directi0on as mine." Taichi smiled. "Ok, that's fine." The three of them waked quickly so they wouldn't be late. When they neared Hikari's school they saw Takeru, Hikari waved at him. 

"Bye Taichi, bye Mimi." Taichi and Mimi waved back at her as she ran over to talk to her friend.

On the way to the high school they didn't say anything to each other and the school day went by very quickly because I hate writing about school, I do that enough thank you. So Let's fast forward. 

****

8:50 PM Baka Neko Espresso 

She pushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear and leaned forward,

"What was it you wanted to tell me Sora?" 

she asked taking another sip from her tea. "It's about-" the other girl cut in.

"Yamato? Jou?...It's not Koushiro is it? Or Takeru? I TOLD you he had a crush on you! The little cheater I'll cut off his-" Sora put her hand up. "No it's Taichi..." the other girl blanched,

"What about Taichi...?" the other girl asked looking curious and slightly overprotective. 

"I was thinking about Taichi... I feel really bad. And...there's something my mom told me that I have to tell him. But you have to tell him I'm sorry and that I have to talk to him. Please Hikari?" 

Hikari's eyes widened, "No way! He just got over you!!"

"Why do you want me tell him? If you really think he needs

to know then you can tell him yourself." 

Hikari scooped up her book bag and stormed out of the cafe leaving behind a cold breeze.

Sora shakily turned around, 

everyone in the building was looking at her.

She looked at her feet as twenty shades of red flooded her cheeks.

"Gomen Nissai Minna-san..." she mumbled as she began to clean up the mess Hikari had made.

She didn't care that there was tea spilled all over her blue and white uniform.

Afterwards she scooped up her book bag and silently left the building. Once outside she took a deep breath of cold August air.

She decided to go see Mimi. Maybe she would be able to see things the way Sora did. 

*************************************

9:20 PM The Tachikawa home (in Japan)

"Arg! I know this will fit!" Mimi exclaimed as Miyako smirked at the situation.

Miyako had made a bet with Mimi that if Mimi could fit into her old cow-girl dress without passing out, Miyako would do her homework for a week. 

"What is wrong? Doesn't fit?"

Miyako asked In a mocking tone. 

She was still wearing her green school uniform. The Previous September she as well as Mimi had officially became freshmen at Odiaba High

Though she thought it didn't look good with her waist length lavender hair.

Koushiro was bumped up a grade last year due to his superior intelligence. 

Mimi's uniform was laying on the floor along with a pair of tennis shoes and knee high socks. "It does too dammit!" 

Mimi said trying to pull it up past her hips. 

"You must have been built like a plank back then. Or should I say now." 

Miyako said smiling as Mimi managed to stretch it past her hips and up to her chest.

"Ah ha! Zip me up!"

Mimi said triumphantly.

Miyako slid over to where Mimi was "Suck in your stomach."

She commanded as she pulled the zipper up all of the way.

Mimi shot up, "AH HA! I win you have to do my homework Miyako-chan!!"

Miyako just kept smiling.

"Why are you laugh-" Mimi sunk to her knees, her face was almost purple. 

"I *Gasp* cant move, I need to *Hack* breathe!" 

Miyako gingerly walked over and unzipped Mimi's dress for her. 

"Are you ok?" 

she asked trying not to laugh at the brown haired girl,

after all Mimi was fine if she could survive a month without a pad in the Digi-world she could survive a tight dress.

"Thanks..."

Mimi said slipping into her closet. 

"What are you doing?" Miyako asked ducking as a few shirts flew past her head. 

"I'm going to put some different clothes on, I don't want to have to wash my uniform,"

"And that cow-girl dress literally cut off my circulation."

Mimi said stepping out of her closet proudly wearing her pink pajama's,

they were two piece with long pants and sleeves with hundreds of little yellow stars on them. Miyako sweat dropped.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" She said smiling. 

Mimi looked at her PJ's and smiled. 

"Nope!"

Miyako smirked,

"Anyway I have to go now," 

Miyako said getting up "Remember you have to do my homework for an entire week, and don't screw up k?"

Mimi reluctantly nodded as Miyako skipped out of the room saying something about finally having enough time to meet Koushiro.

Mimi began clearing papers, pens and books off of her bed when she heard a collision between Miyako and Mimi's mother.

she could hear ow's and sorry's until Miyako finally left the building. 

Although she managed to leave behind her wake of destruction.

Mimi almost felt sorry for Koushiro but he was strong enough to handle Miyako.

*****************************************

9: 40 PM Outside the Tachikawa Home

Miyako wrapped her scarf around her neck as she trudged down Mr. Tachikawa's

walk way.

She nearly sent Sora flying.

"Sora! what's wrong?" 

she asked reading the expression on Sora's face like a book.

"Nothing... Is Mimi home?"

She asked as Miyako gave her an I don't believe you look.

" 'Nothing' ?" Miyako quoted stepping out of Sora's way. 

Sora stopped at the front door and turned around,

"Yes, Nothing."

she said as Miyako let a faint 'whatever you say' pass and skipped casually down the side walk towards her home sweet apartment complex.

Sora sighed as she pushed open the front door.

"Oh, hello Sora have you come to visit Mimi?" 

Mrs. Tachikawa asked as Sora took off her maroon colored sweater which matched her eyes while trying not to look at Mrs. Tachikawa's black eye caused by none other than Miyako. 

"Yes, she's upstairs right?"

Sora asked as Mrs. Tachikawa nodded she couldn't say 'yes' because she was drinking coffee. 

"Thank you." Sora said as she began to climb the stairs to Mimi's room.

**************************

9:45 PM Mimi's room (a/n: Duh...I mean...on with the story)

Mimi had hopped into bed and was snuggling deep into her yellow comforter, she was about to turn out the light when ol' red waltzed in, swinging her hands in the air dramatically. Mimi smiled weakly.

She would have icky droopy things beneath her eyes tomorrow.

Sora smiled, "Can I talk to you....?" 

*****************

Yes read and review you will NEVER guess what Sora's gonna say! I am a genius! 

Now REVIEW! Or your next chapter will be delayed. *Grins an evil smile, showing vampire/canine teeth.* They're real too! 


	4. An odd dream and a shower

Title: Rest in pieces 

Rating: I suppose by now, R, for everything BUT sexual content. Yes, I know, I'm cruel, go find a hentai fan site I'm not writing smut here! 

Summary: Mimi returns, Taichi has an arranged marriage to a fun, smart, modest, talented and popular girl, Takenouchi Sora, will she and Taichi hit it off? Or will the honest yet scruffy girl next door continue to be the voice in the back of his head. 

Sometimes it's the honest ones you have to look out for, because you never know what they'll do next. 

Chapter three: Why-what…? 

Mimi turned on her light and looked at Sora, "Yeah?" Sora twiddled her fingers, "Uh. You know Taichi…" Mimi blinked, 'Oh, hell.' She thought staring at the nervous red head. 

"My mother and I went to visit dad's university yesterday, My parents, apparently are old friends to the Yagami's, and you know about Shuu right?" Mimi nodded. "Uh huh." 

"My parents and Hikari and Taichi's parents had an Arrangement." Sora said arrangement in a funny way. "What kind of an arrangement?" 

Mimi asked knowing what Sora was so upset about. It was one of those How can I choose? Things. It sure as hell pissed Mimi off. 

"A wedding arrangement." Sora said quietly. Mimi sighed, 'Great, THAT helps the situation.' Mimi pretended to be as upset as Sora was, but the truth was her stomach was turning over with anger.

"Well, how do you suppose Shuu will take it?" Mimi knew that was the main reason Sora was upset. 

'Heaven help her if she thinks that she actually thinks this is a problem, she just needs help dumping Shuu.' 

"Well if I remember correctly, Shinn didn't take it too hard when you decided to go out with his brother…You know you should make up your mind. And I mean that in the best possible sense."

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm not dumping Shuu, and I'm not marrying Taichi." Sora was now blushing at the thought of marrying her old boyfriend.

Mimi however did not find this amusing, Miyako probably would but Mimi didn't. 

"I bet this is really hard for you Sora." Mimi said sarcastically as Sora realized that in time she might have two husbands.

"One could chop wood…." Mimi glared at Sora who was in her little dream world again. "What the hell? Chop wood?" Mimi didn't want to know what Sora was thinking when she said that.

"Sora, are you planning on leaving any time soon? We both have school tomorrow, perhaps we can continue this conversation when it's not almost midnight and not a school night?"   


Sora nodded. Her cheeks were still beet red. Mimi directed her to the door, Sora then thanked her for being so understanding. "No problem." Mimi said in a tired tone. 

When Sora got into the elevator a thought struck her mind like lighting. "Could Mimi have a crush on Taichi?" Sora pondered out loud. 'That WOULD explain how bitchy she gets whenever I mention him….'

Sora, unlike Mimi slept well.

*********************

Taichi sat up; It was still dark out. He sighed, usually his dreams weren't memories. Did he miss Mimi? No, it was impossible. Besides he spoke with her yesterday Hikari kicked the top bunk, "Taichi, are you awake?" the thirteen year old asked. Taichi shook off the eerie felling. 

He crossed his legs "Yeah, I am." 

"Good, because I want to tell you about the dream I had, I can't wait until morning or I might forget it!" She sounded anxious so he agreed.

"You know Koushiro and Miyako? I had a dream they lived in some looser state in America, and they had a baby, and Yamato, Jun-San and Mimi were there! And Daiskue and I were there and Takeru was the bad guy, and-"

Taichi cut her off, "Mimi was there?" He thought it was weird that he and Hikari had a dream about Mimi, except hers was just a dream not a memory...or… she DID have supernatural powers so it could be a premonition of the future! 

"Yeah, and she had a husband too…It was Mantar-no wait I think it was you, yes it was because you guys had lots of babies! They were so cute! There were four." Taichi felt faint when he heard the word babies, four, he almost passed out, It was more than disturbing to imagine having four kids with someone you have a crush on. 

"Taichi?" Hikari asked, smacking the bed frame a few times, "Are you ok? You sound like you're out of breath." 

Taichi shuddered, "Yes, what time is it?" 

Hikari got out of bed and slowly walked over to the digital clock that was resting on the windowsill, her bare feet making little "pap" sounds with each step she took. "Half an hour before we should wake up and get ready for school." She smiled, 

It made Taichi smile because she looked like she did when she was younger. She even still wore pink pajamas. 

"Wanna make breakfast?" she asked folding her hands. Taichi got the hint, "After I take a shower." He said climbing down and grabbing some clothes out of his dresser. 

Hikari was about to comment when she heard Mimi speaking to her parents. It sounded muffled though. "They DO live in an apartment now, when they used to live a house. They have not yet learned to be quiet…" Hikari said quietly.

"Why don't you go over and hang out with her, sounds like they're already awake anyway." Hikari nodded, "ok, enjoy your shower." Hikari put her slippers on and skipped into the kitchen to get some water before she went next door. After rinsing out her glass she noticed her father was sleeping on the couch again. "Tsk, Tsk, when will Odosa learn?" 

She shrugged and headed out the door. She stood on her tiptoes and knocked on the door. Mimi answered the door, she smiled at her friend Hikari. " Ohayo Hikari-Chan." 

"Ohayo~" Hikari answered happily. Mimi looked around "Where's Taichi?" 

"He's taking a shower." Mimi grinned. "Aww, that's too bad, do you want to come in." 

"Sure." Hikari smiled. After chatting for awhile it was time to go, When they left the Tachikawa's apartment they found Taichi waiting outside. The three of them then walked to school together, that is until they dropped Hikari off at the middle school. 

Mimi waved goodbye to Hikari, she looked over at Taichi and cleared her throat. "So did Sora tell you?" "Tell me what?"


	5. Azumanga daioh and a kiss

Disclaimer:

Chapter 4: An Unsettling Commute.

All of em' cept Takeru, Hikari, Daiskue, Ken and Iori are in high school Mimi and Miyako in 10th grade. (Miyako was bumped up a grade for her high IQ) Taichi, Koushiro, Jun, Sora and Yamato are in 11th (Koushiro-kun was also bumped up a grade.) 

and Jou is a senior! The school uniform is dark blue with white, No sailor stuff, that's mostly for middle schools only. 

The guys wear white (are they called dress shirts?) shirts with or without a Tie and with or with out the dark blue (with turtle neck things) coat and dark blue pants. 

The girls, the same cept with dark blue skirts instead of dark blue pants. and their coats are more like the ones they wore in the TV series.

(Ya' know the ones Taichi, the rest of the teenage wolves , Yamato and Koushiro wore, with the little folding collars...)

OK! now on with the story, I promised a kiss scene and by god I'll give U a kiss scene!

_____________

Mimi fiddled with her book bag a little. "About the engagement?" Taichi raised an eyebrow, "What sort of engagement?" 

"An engagement of marriage..." 

Taichi stopped, grabbing hold of Mimi's sleeve in an attempt to slow down her rapid pacing. "To whom?" He asked a bit shakily. 

"Sora, is engaged to you... Taichi..." She looked away at the last part. Taichi stood there for a moment, mimi quickened her pace when he caught up to her. 

He pulled on her arm again, "What are you so heated up about?" He asked, already knowing the answer before hand. She narrowed her eyebrows and swung her book bag into her other hand. 

"...Nothing, I'm just upset, for _Sora's_ sake. Arranged to marry when she's already going steady with someone, It's horrible!" Taichi, knowing that was a lie, tugged on her wrist. 

"Is that so? Well, its stupid anyway, we're both too young to get married, this isn't India, eh plus Sora's got a 'steady' boyfriend you say? Mrs. Takenouchi will call up my mom and cancel when Sora freaks out." 

Mimi felt relieved but was **not **convinced. "Whatever. Were going to be late if we keep talking..." She said walking ahead of him again. Taichi noticed that she was still mad about something, and he already had a pretty good guess as to what it was. 

They arrived in fair time, Mimi passed Miyako in the halls. Miyako, wishing her friend good luck, soon disappeared in crowd of high school students. 

Since Mimi and Taichi had the same class on first period she tried to follow him the best she could. 

Trying to avoid the massive swarms of people, she managed to spot Jun who was talking fondly of her brother Daiskue, more like bragging to her friends.

*Jun goes teary eyed* "And he's so nice, I don't see why he's so interested in Hikari, she's doesn't know an amazing person like my little brother when she sees one."

" She should know It's not good grammar and manners that make a person!"

Mimi ran up to her. "See... Motomiya-Sempai, have you seen Taichi?" Jun pointed.

"He went that way. And call me Jun please or Motomiya san if you feel like it." Mimi smiled. "Thank you!"

("See..." is what Mimi says instead of Uhh... Of course in the English version all she does in whine, but that's not true to her REAL character.) 

Mimi ran in the direction that Punk girl pointed. She caught up with Taichi in the classroom.

"So, we have a new teacher. Supposed to be crazy." Taichi grinned. Mimi raised her eyebrow, "I heard a boy talking about her on the hall, Miss Yukari right?" He nodded,

"She used to teach at another high school but another teacher. Miss Kurosawa the gym teacher, insisted that the two of them transferred to this school." Mimi took out her pencils, "I see," 

"Should we expect her to hard on us, I wonder?" Mimi said tapping her chin with the end of the mechanical pencil. 

Taichi shrugged and sat down at his desk, He turned to Mimi just as he was about to open his mouth he was interrupted. 

"It would be best to be cautious all the same." The two turned their heads to see Yamato standing near them. 

'How the hell did he get into this school?!' Mimi thought this just as Yamato smirked. 

(a/n: Like Kuno does!!!! wahahahaahaha....) He tended to be a show off nowadays, as well as a moron. 

"...Thank you for your advice Yamat-" Mimi was cut off by Yamato putting his hand out, 

"First, my dear lady. Let me introduce myself," 

"What the hell we already know you-" Taichi was also interrupted by Yamato. 

"I, Ishida Yamato, in my third year at Kohono high school, founder of the rock bad The teenaged wolves, introduce myself as Blue Thunder at Kohono high!" 

Mimi gave Taichi a quick, '_Jou was right he **has** lost it'_ look. 

_____________________________________

"Yukari sensei's late," A girl wearing green ribbons whispered to Mimi. Mimi looked down at her desk, 'If she doesn't come that means no class.' She smiled.

Mimi was REALLY bad at English, even if she had lived in America, it just made her accent worse. 

In high school you had to learn about their writing system along with enhancing your fluency. Or in Mimi's case, learning how to ask where the bathroom is without insulting anyone. 

A moment later, Mimi's hopes had been violently crushed into the dust.

The door to the class room slid open, one of the students jumped when it was slammed back into space. 

A young woman with brown curlish hair bounced happily over to the teachers desk. 

"Hello, I am Yukari sensei, ask me anything, that is, if you have any questions."

There was a pause, Yamato rose his hand. "Ma'am?" Yukari stuck her hand out before he could ask. 

"No, you cannot ask my bra size," Yamato's face went red, "I don't mean to brag or anything but I-" Yamato cut her off (Don't!!! he's too stupid to die!) 

"I wasn't asking your cup size, I wanted to know why you wanted so badly to replace our previous English teacher...."

Miss Yukari shot him a deadly glare. "It was all Nayamo's idea...." She said darkly. "But that's not important now, lets get started...Tachikawa! Come up here and read this paragraph please." 

Miss Yukari then began to copy something from her book onto the black board. 

Mimi however was asking the other students if their surname happened to be Tachikawa as well. 

Mimi timidly went over to the black board. "See...Miss Yukari?" She said quietly, 

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"I'm really bad at English so..." Mimi started

"No." Miss Yukari said quickly. 

"But you don't understand I sound like a small helpless and fluffy forest animal caught inside of an active microwave!"

"More the reason for you to learn you morbid girl!" Yukari said this after she smacked Mimi on the head with a green file folder. 

"Yes, Yukari Sensei...." Mimi said putting her hand on her head. 'Bitch.' she thought while beginning the sentence.

"..How do-eh-f the li-tt-l-eh croc-o-di-ahl impro-veh-eh hos shining-" Miss Yukari motioned for her to sit down. 

(How doeth the little crocodile improve his shinning scales-how gently the Nile waters flow over each golden scale while he beckons little fishes into his welcoming jaws. Just something I decided to use.) 

After a grueling first period the rest of the day seemed like elementary school for Miss Yukari's class.

______________________________________________________________________________

Taichi and Mimi were heading back to the middle school to pick up Hikari, Jun decided to come along to pick up Daiskue since the Motomiya's lived a few districts away from Hikarigaoka. 

they decided to take the train, big mistake, it stopped right in the middle of a tunnel. 

So now what must poor Hikari and Daiskue do? How long will that train be stuck there? Oh not that long I'm sure.

____________________________

Takeru and Hikari were talking about the high school entrance exams when Daiskue came running up. 

"Omae!!" he shouted at Takeru, (A/N: Omae is considered somewhat informal and basically means HEY YOU!) 

Hikari scoffed and narrowed her eyes, "It is not 'Omae' Daiskue but Takeru-Kun. Honestly don't you have any sense of formal behavior?" Daiskue rolled his eyes at her comment. 

"Thank you Yagami sensei, that was quite a moving yet educational complaint and I shall do my best to take it to heart." 

She and Daiskue always fought like this. "So what were you yelling about Daiskue?" Takeru asked cocking his head rather cutely. 

"Oh, I called Jun's cell phone and they're going to be late picking you up Hikari. They 'suggested' that I escort you home is that alright?"

Hikari nodded then said coldly. "As long as it won't interfere, too much, with your commute home." 

"Alright then, do you have your book bag? If you do then we can leave sooner." 

"Yes, Goodbye Takeru I'll call you when I get home alright?" Hikari said smiling at the somewhat angry Takeru. 

The two disappearedoutof site momentarily, leaving Takeru all by himself with of course Iori running to his mom in the background. 

__________________________________

Taichi and Mimi returned to the Hikarigaoka apartment complex about an hour after sunset. 

"Well that was a nightmare." Mimi said stopping in front of the Yagami's door. "Yeah it was, were lucky Jun threatened the engineer with that box cuter knife." 

Taichi pushed the door open and Mimi waved goodbye. She stood there for a moment, staring at the sign near the door. 

She gently stroked it a bit, her fingers running across the Kanji characters that, as a group formed the word Yagami. By themselves they meant Of The eight gods.

She sighed before returning to her family's apartment. 

______________________________________

Taichi and Hikari were sitting on the couch playing dead or alive 3 whilst drinking Sake.

With Hikari as Lei Fang she had the advantage. 

"Taichi," Mrs. Yagami called from the kitchen, "Go and see if Mimi needs help with her homework." Taichi turned to face his mother who was now standing behind the couch.

"I have faith in Mimi, mom. I believe that she can do anything that she sets her mind to. Don't you?" 

"Just go and help you sarcastic little brat." His mother had replied to his sarcasm well. 

Taichi was soon, slowly because he was a teensy bit tipsy, left the apartment and went to the apartment next door. 

_______________________________________________________

Mimi was copying down sentences form her English book, when Taichi arrived. 

She was about to ask just why he was there but judging by the 'My mom forced me to come here' look she decided not to. 

"Do you need help with your homework?" He asked taking his notebook and text book out of his book bag. (I typed book three times in one sentence!)

She shrugged, "Papa helped with most before he went out with mom but I wouldn't mind if you just hung around. You look tired." 

AT her last comment he collapsed in a chair next to her. Mimi took little notice because she was absorbed in finishing her homework. 

Taichi began drumming his pencil on the table. Thus causing Mimi to become irritated.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little more than annoyed, he looked at her with a relaxed expression. 

"Just killing time, I already finished my homework." He said with a rather cute perhaps a little **_more_** than cute smirk.

"What did you put down on the physical education test for number thirty?" She asked quietly.

"A." He replied before staring off into space. "...Thanks." mimi said before scribbling down the answer, only 20 more to go!

She had finished the rest off easily because they were mostly multiple choice. 

Taichi was fiddling with the table cloth now, Mimi looked over at him, "Must you do that now?" 

She asked a little irritated again. 

Taichi leaned over, put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. After about 2 seconds he sat back down in his chair as if nothing had happened.

"Wh-why the hell did you do that?" Mimi asked her face was still red as a beet. Taichi was quiet. 

Mimi glared. 'Well?" "You smell like an armadillo." he said calmly before returning to tapping his pencil on the table. 

"Are you implying that I smell like a scurvy mammalian?" She asked her eyebrow was arched quite high. 

Taichi didn't answer, instead he fell asleep on Mimi's shoulder. Mimi fumed. "Your lucky I don't tell your mom..." She said quietly.

)))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

Well, how was that? ...I ruined it with that armadillo thing? ....Well he WAS drunk.... Please review....


	6. Send me to hell

Chapter six: Send me to Hell.

After Taichi had slipped from Mimi's shoulder and onto her lap she got pissed off. "Taichi..." She said trying to sound normal, she tapped his shoulder but it did nothing. "Taichi! Wake up!" She shook his arm. Nothing. 

She finally decided to just push him onto the floor. Even when he had fallen he still didn't wake up... 

Mimi went next door to find that Mrs. Yagami had gone out and only Hikari was there still playing DoA. "Hikari, can you come here...." Mimi said tapping Hikari on the shoulder.

Hikari spun around, "What for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow she put the game on pause. 

"Taichi fell asleep, and I'm wondering if it's ok to just bring him back over here." 

Hikari nodded. "It's fine, he didn't do anything stupid did he? Caus' my dad got drunk once... It resulted in his wife being pregnant again." Hikari grinned. 

"No he didn't do anything stupid..." Mimi said turning around to cover up her blushing. 

+++++++

Mimi grabbed hold of both of Taichi's arms and hoisted him up on her back. He was heavy. 

She let him down on the couch. "Hey! Watch it! You almost crushed my corn snacks." Hikari sad swiping the shrimp flavored treats. 

Hikari read the expression on Mimi's face. "I won't tell mom if you tell me what happened." She said setting the foil packet down. 

Mimi blushed. "What do you mean?" Hikari smiled. "What'd he do?" She asked folding her arms over the back of the couch so that she was completely facing mimi. 

"He just kissed me is all..." Mimi said quietly. "Aha! I knew it!" Hikari said happily. "It wasn't all spitty was it?" She asked her eyes illuminate. "Hikari!" Mimi glared over her furious blushing. 

"Honestly, you two do make a cute couple. Besides you two were ALWAYS fighting back in the DigiWorld." Hikari was still interested. 

"It's not that big of a deal, what if he didn't mean it? Have you ever thought about that, plus he should have asked." Mimi glared a little in Taichi's direction.

'If he hadn't fallen asleep then what would have happened...and he didn't mean it...' Mimi shook off these thoughts because Hikari was staring at her.

"I- I have to go now.... goodnight Hikari." She said quickly before scurrying to the door. Hikari watched the door slam shut. She then looked at her sleeping brother.

"That's gonna mess up her head you know. I hope you meant it or she'll skin you alive....and make it look like an accident...." She said before returning to her game.

++++++++++++++

That next day Mimi left before Taichi and Hikari could ask her if she needed to be walked. 

Hikari kept giggling all the way to school but wouldn't tell Taichi why. 'God what a headache.'

to his sister. 

When he got to his locker Sora was there fiddling with her Tie. "Ne, Taichi kun Daidjoubu?" 

She asked innocently. "Yeah fine, what do you want?" He snapped. Sora smiled and leaned on a locker, "Hikari told me what happened. Do you want to know why Mimi is so angry with you?" 

Taichi looked at her. ""There's a catch?" He asked. "Not at all." She smirked, leaning over she whispered quietly. 

Taichi's eyes widened. 'I streaked...and said...that to her...' He thought miserably. "Sora. Did Hikari tell anyone else?" He asked quietly.

"No," Sora smiled. "I hope everyone works out fin Ja Ne!" She said everything sound so cute. 

Taichi noticed Mimi coming he took her arm and frowned. "I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't mean too."

Before Mimi could slap his hand away she froze, "Your Sorry?" She asked her voice cracking. 

"Of course I am! I didn't mean to do that at all, do you really think I'm the kind of person who'd do that on purpose?" He asked seriously yet apologetically.

Mimi Hit his hand, "So then it meant nothing?" She hissed, her tone was a sign that her temper was a dangerous one. 

"Of course it didn't!" He said quickly. Mimi glared hatefully at him, then stormed away towards the front doors. 

"Mimi!" He went and caught up with her. "What's your problem I said I was sorry!" The halls were empty Mimi stood still clenching her fists tightly. 

Leave me alone you god dammed bastard I never want to see much less hear you unless it's the sound of you drowning!" She said coldly, Taichi glared. "What do have to be angry for? I said I was sorry and I meant it." He said quietly.

Mimi spun around, her fist slammed right into the side of his face sending him sprawling backwards. Taichi looked up at her, She was glaring, but he swore he could see her eyes watering a little. "Go to hell." She said icily before he could do anything she stormed down the hall slamming anything she could get her hands on. 

The tardy bell rang and he made his way to English class and to Mimi. 'Was it that bad...Or was Sora lying..' He thought, hr felt angry and at the same time quite depressed. 

As soon as he was out of sight the door to the girls bathroom opened quietly to reveal a lovely girl with red hair and amber eyes but her pretty face was frowning a bit.

"I didn't expect it to be that bad...I shouldn't have done that..." Sora said quietly while gathering up her book bag she sighed heavily and raced to her first class. 

Miss Yukari seemed to be in a good mood today, She smiled at her classmates and didn't even get angry when Taichi and Mimi came in late. "Ohayo~" She said happily when Mimi stormed in dropping her paper from yesterday on Miss Yukari's desk.

Miss Yukari frowned, "Mimi-chan your sour today." A moment later Taichi came in, he too looked ready to nuke a foreign country. 

"Man, what's with all the sour faces? Hahaha don't worry I'll be taking the quiz with you today. The headmaster put it together this morning." 

The students looked down suspiciously at the pieces of paper that were on each desk, they looked pretty easy, just a review of what they learned last term. 

'Damn what's the answer to this?!' Miss Yukari pulled at the ends of her hair. She became frustrated. Sighing heavily, she got up and walked around the class room, smiling she examined each student and nodded. 

One boy leaned over to another, making sure Miss Yukari wasn't looking or listening he whispered. "She's not checking on us he's cheating!" The other boy nodded. 

"Yeah, she used to do this at her old school too..." Mimi finished her work and shot a glare in Taichi's direction. 'Why didn't- The bastard, he doesn't even care.' 

Before they knew it class was over, and it was time to join Miss Kurosawa in the sports field. 

Mimi watched Taichi go into the boys locker room and scoffed. "Bastard," She said turning to go into the girls room

She removed her shoes and tie when she saw Sora come up next to her. "Good morning Mimi." She said innocently while unbuttoning her shirt. 

Mimi scoffed and only unbuttoned three of the buttons at the top, pulling her shirt over her head, a question came to her head. "Sora, have you talked with Taichi today? I saw you near his locker." She asked pulling on her gym shirt. Sora rubbed her chin. "Yes I think I did why?" She said putting her Uniform and book bag into the locker.

Mimi shook her head and pulled on a pair of navy blue gym shorts. "Did he say anything to you?" She asked spinning the dial on her locker. 

Sora finished tying her shoes and put on her head band. "No, just that he was upset about something. He wouldn't tell me though." Sora smiled. 

Mimi wrapped her head band around her wrist, and finished tying her shoes. "Ok," Sora walked outside leaving Mimi and a few other girls in the locker room. 

Mimi looked at the floor, she then glared. "Bastard." She mumbled before running out to the field. She ran right into someone. 

"KAMI can't you watch where your-Oh sorry." She said looking up, she was quiet for moment then she glared. 

"Excuse me I thought you were a person. I'm not sorry for yelling at you. Bastard." She said coldly. Taichi glared, Yamato came up behind him. 

"What ails that vision of loveliness?" He asked watching Mimi run off to join the rest of the girls. 

"Nothing, just had a bad night is all." Taichi muttered. Yamato blinked. "Oh," He then stepped forward

"Mimi! Cheer up my princess!" He yelled, in the distance Mimi glared. "Shut the hell up Ishida! And Taichi, go to hell!" She screamed.

Yamato looked hurt. "Oh, she is troubled." He said sorrowfully. Taichi flogged him upside the head. "Shut up Yamato." he said angrily. 

++++++++++++++

Review! I want you to send the link to my fic to all your friends!

****

Time to respond to my faithful reviewers! 

CMangaFan: Thank you for reviewing ever since the first chapter, I recommend you read Beauty and the Beast spirit if you like this fic. 

Iwana-Aiel: Yes, they do drink alot in DigiMon. If it comes out of a bottle, no matter who gives to them or has it. It's Sake. 

Camigwen: Why thank you. Watch Inu -Yasha I bought the first DVD at the Sakura con! 

Tragic Maiden: U can't? *Sniff* I wish all my reviewers from other Fics loved my Fics that much. 

1)ragoness: I still play DoA, I just lay Kasumi mostly or Leifang. 

Ayamari: That was very creative! LOL jk, thankums. 


	7. A phone call to Miyako

Disclaimer: I don't own DigiMon, Mimi or Taichi. So get over it.

Chapter...8? 7? : Bored

Classes seemed to go by very quickly that day for Taichi, before he knew it he was already outside waiting for his sister to meet him.

He was talking to Koushiro when he heard a cheery voice from behind him, "Taichi," Hikari had grabbed hold of his arm.

"Lets go, mom's having guests tonight." she said pulling him along. "Bye Koushiro." She said without looking.

They had just started walking when, "Mimi-San come and walk with us!"

Hikari was waving merrily as though her arm might come off. Mimi came over and greeted Hikari.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I have to stay after school." She lied, then smiled at Hikari and walked away.

Hikari turned to her brother, "...what's with her?" she asked as they began walking.

"..."

Hikari clicked her tongue, "Is it because you kissed her?"

Taichi paused and stared at her, "What?" Hikari rolled her eyes, "You kissed her remember?"

"No..." Taichi said staring at her, a sense of relief washed over him.

"Well you did, and maybe she thought it was awkward. Or she didn't want you to-" She stopped when she saw her brother.

"..What are you so happy about?" She asked leaning closer to him to see if he was faking or not.

"Oh nothing." He said picking up her bag for her and striding ahead.

Hikari caught up and kept throwing him curious looks.

Mimi had taken the train home and was sitting upside down on her bed, her hair was spread out on the floor.

She was glaring at the ceiling, 'I must not have a very eventful life if this sort of thing upsets me so much.... Then again...that postcard....'

Mimi remembered back to when she had been vacationing in Hawaii and had too much to drink, she had written a post card to him...

She didn't remember what she wrote on it but it made Mrs. yagami uncomfortable around her for about a month after he got it.

The she heard that he and Sora had a row, to tell the truth she was not at all concerned about Sora at that time but now...

She tried to recall what the post card had said but all she remembered was that she had a headache from the American beer and it was scribbled in a messy almost unreadable manner.

She tried to remember some more but after that she only remembered she had worn her hat lopsided for about six hours, the shopping trip with her mom and that horrible sunburn.

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Kami..." She mumbled turning over on her stomach.

(A/N: YES she was drunk, her hat WAS lop-sided I have PICTURES and her handwriting was VERY bad on that post card. In fact Taichi and his mom stared at it, all he said was ". She's in Hawaii..." Ad his mom leaned closer to read it and made a face, the post card most likely said inappropriate things because there was no dialogue just a scene explaining why Mimi's post card was so...yeah. LOL. Take THAT taiora!)

The humming of her clock seemed to grow louder with each passing moment.

She wondered if Miyako was home yet. With some difficulty she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Miyako was in the living room with Koushiro's computer set up on the coffee table, there was a dell CPU in pieces scattered across the smooth black surface.

She had just adjusted her glasses when the phone rang. "Chizuru! Get the phone!" Momoe yelled from her and Miyako's room.

It was Mantarou that ended up picking up the receiver. "Moshi- Moshi?" He asked in a bored tone. "Ano...Is Miyako there? It's Mimi."

"Miyako, phone." He said looking behind him so he could see her looming over the computers.

She looked up, "ok, I'm coming..." Adjusting her vash-like glasses she made her way to her brother.

"Hello?"

" Miyako?" Mimi asked uncertainly while twiddling with the cord. "Yeah." Came Miyako's voice in a bored tone.

"Do you think-" Mimi stopped. She couldn't ask Miyako about Tai, she barely even knew him, and that was through Hikari.

"Yes Mimi?" Miyako asked, sounding irritated. "See… never mind… how is Koushiro-kun?"

Mimi knew mentioning Koushiro would steer Miyako away from asking questions about Mimi has just, well almost, asked.

It sounded for a second that Miyako may have been sobbing but,

"Keh! Do you really want to know? !" She asked holding back hysterical laughter. Mimi held the phone away from her ear. "Sure." She said wondering what may have happened.

"Oh… no, no. I shouldn't tell you. Not yet anyway…" Miyako's sentence was soon followed by muffled cackles.

"Oh what the hell! I'll tell you. Koushiro says that his parents were going to America after term!" She screamed happily. Mimi blinked. "Ok… see… but, how is that good news?"

Mimi had sworn she heard Miyako scoff. "**I** am also traveling to America after term! Mom said that I could go with him and his parents if it was ok with them!"

Mimi smiled. "So then Momoe, or Mantarou are seeing you off at the airport and you'll be vacationing with Koushiro?"

"Bingo! Except Chizuru's driving me to the train station where I'll go with Koushiro to the airport to meet his parents." Miyako sounded as if she were going to burst at the seams with joy.

"But isn't summer vacation a long way away?" Mimi asked looking at the calendar. It was almost November.

"So! Anyway why did you call?" Miyako's mood seemed unscathed. "Oh, nothing…."

A thought suddenly popped into her head. "Oh! Have you ever had a fight with Koushiro?"

She waited for Miyako's reply.

"…Yes, it was about Ken." Miyako seemed a little vexed about the topic turning over to Ken.

"What happened?" Mimi asked pressing the receiver to her ear. "…Koushiro wanted to know if I was happier with him and things like that… Why? Did you have a fight with Tai? "

Mimi almost gasped. How did Miyako know? Was it that obvious? Well… She WAS moved up a grade.

"Yes." Mimi replied shyly. "What happened?" Miyako sounded like she was enjoying herself.

"He kissed me and-" Miyako laughed a little. "That's all? If he only kissed you then your overreacting Mimi."

Mimi waited for Miyako to stop interrupting, "He said he didn't mean it! He said he didn't mean to kiss me. Don't you think that's wrong?"

Mimi could imagine Miyako's face, she was tapping her chin. "Mimi, was he drunk? You know not just tipsy but Yagami drunk, like his dad gets?" She finally asked.

Mimi felt her face warm up, 'I swear she can read minds….' She thought before answering.

"Yes… But-" Mimi was cut off again by the all knowing Miyako.

"Then how could he have known what he did? Hardly anyone remembers what happened while they were sloshed... except me… anyway. You should know, remember that post card?"

Mimi raised her eyebrows. 'DAMN! How DOES she know about that!' Before Mimi could ask about Miyako's gift she was interrupted again…

"Now, he apologized you say? Someone must have told him what happened. But surely he wouldn't apologize for kissing you, no… He'd probably smirk and say 'and I'd do it again if I had the chance.' Hmm… Do you think Hikari told him something different?"

Mimi couldn't believe her ears, how the hell could Miyako have known all of this. "Of course, I know Hikari, she wouldn't lie to her dear older brother. But what if she told someone else? Some bitch that wanted Taichi to say that he didn't mean it… Someone who'd lie to him…What do you think Mimi? Am I getting warm?"

Mimi blinked, "… Yes. In fact, you are absolutely right. But… who would Hikari tell that to, it'd have to be someone she trusted yet someone who'd want to see Taichi and I mad at each other… Jou? He's always had a crush on me…. Then again there's Yamato… But they also seem to really have taken a shine to-"

"Sora?" Miyako informed her. "Everyone likes her because she's classy and polite, not to mention good-looking, and from a good family too…"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Yes I know how great Sora is, but she wouldn't want to make me upset? What have I ever done to her?"

"Perhaps she's jealous? You saw more action back when the eight of you were battling in the Digital world."

Mimi sighed, "How could she be jealous of that? She should be thankful that she didn't have to risk having her ass barbecued as much as me."

Mimi heard a 'tsk' sound, which meant Miyako knew something about Sora that Mimi didn't. "She's such a sweet girl, but I think she's jealous because Taichi thought highly of you then. And it seems that he still does."

Mimi was listening as hard as she could now, Miyako seemed to know everyone so well.

Miyako was taking her time responding it irritated Mimi. "What about Sora?" She asked aggressively.

"Hold on," Said Miyako quickly. "Sure." Mimi mumbled. After what seemed like half an hour Miyako returned to the phone, "I'm sorry Mimi, Momoe's just found out that she's pregnant and I'm going with her to tell dad. Oh it's NOT going to be pretty!" Miyako apologized once more and hung up.

"Wow," Mimi said staring at the phone in awe. "How's that for an interruption? I hope it goes okay…"

I command you to review! And please check out my other stories! Please!


	8. Pucker up xD

Disclaimer: I don't own DigiMon, Mimi or Taichi. So get over it.

Crap! A whole MONTH? Gee… well from now on my chapters will be shorter so I can update faster!

Okay, okay, so you guys want action eh? As in **snogging** right? Well, good for you because I did.

Chapter 8: la di dada You are my Hero

Mrs. Tachikawa smiled at Mimi, "You look kind of bored, did you finish your school work?" She asked.

Mimi removed the pocky from her mouth and nodded. "Yes." Mrs. Tachikawa leaned on the counter so that she was hugging distance from Mimi.

"Why don't you go and hang out with Hikari, Taichi's not there you know. He's out with his parents." Mrs. Tachikawa grinned at the look on Mimi's face.

'How did MOM know?' Mimi though whiles putting her shoes on at the door.

Mimi said goodbye to her mother and went to go and visit Hikari. She knocked twice on the door and waited.

Back in the Tachikawa's apartment however… "Oh.. Wait I got them confused. Taichi's home and Hikari's out." Mrs. Tachikawa mouthed an 'oops' when she noticed Mimi had already left.

"… Oh well. She needs to get over her grudge anyway."

"Wha- ….Taichi no TEME!!"

"Mimi! C'mere for a minute!!" Taichi grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

He seemed happy about something; Mimi scoffed and folded her arms. She was fuming. Even if he looked very cute when he was smiling like that…. NO! She was going to a mean little bitch no matter what!

"I'm sorry I said that, hahaha you see I was sloshed at the time and-" Mimi rounded on him.

"So does that mean you wouldn't do it if you were sober?!" She asked angrily.

"No, no I would. It's just that I thought I had done something else the other day." He seemed happy to get that off of his chest.

Mimi glared. "I… Don't believe you." She said.

"Eh?"

"I don't believe you, Actions are more convincing than words you know."

Mimi's face reddened a little, but not because she was mad.

Taichi's smile turned into a serious face. "… I see…"

She took a step back and stared at him quizzically, (A/N: This isn't what u guys wanted, but EXCUSE me if I cannot write decent snogging!!!)

" Taichi, What are you do…."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mimi could feel his heart beating. She shifted a little to try and shake off her goose bumps. She could feel his breath on her neck.

He bent his head down a little, and then the leprechaun came and gave everyone free Prozac. Just kidding. LOL…

It was really warm and wet and kinda sticky… gee sounds like mircrowaved Jell-O…

Mimi felt a chill run up her spine, he tightened his grip and continued. Mimi had closed her eyes once she felt his lips meet hers.

His hands were now resting on her hips. The phone rang and he let go of her. Mimi was left swaying in the middle of the living room while Taichi answered the phone.

"Moshi. Moshi?"

Mimi reviewed what had just happened and covered her mouth. "…." Her face turned red and she left the apartment. She leaned with her back against the door to her home.

"What would have happened if the phone didn't ring…" She said quietly. She shook her head, her imagination was making her face redder than it already was, she tried to shake the image of a naked Taichi out of her head but it popped right back when she heard him call her.

"Oi Mimi!"

"Oh... Hello Taichi…."

"What's wrong did your mom not want you to stay long?"

"Yes," Mimi lied.

"See… Why did you-"

"Kiss you? … Because I wanted to, plus you asked me to so you can't get mad at me."

Mimi's eyes widened, "I did NO SUCH THING!" She yelled. Taichi smiled.

"Yes you did. And you liked it too." Taichi stopped grinning when a shoe made contact with his face.

Mimi threw open the door and went inside.

So, what are u waiting 4? Review.

See you next time (next chapter) space cowboy!


	9. Oyaho

Chapter nine: Damage

__

I can't get by with mere imagination…

Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling, inside out, stranger to this feeling, I don't know what I should do.

I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you.

Don't get angry! My little sister was blasting her Ateens music when I was trying to type! And I'm sorry

for the lack of post card translations, here's my excuse:

Me: **has the screen shot open on her computer**

My mom: Hey, come downstairs and babysit.

Me: Ok.

--My mom goes upstairs, where my little sister has begun to use my computer but has managed to

freeze my media player gain.--

My sister number 2(out of 3): Uh oh.. Mom what should I do?

Mom: Restart her computer.

Sister: Ok, **clicks don't save on the paint program**

Me: Noooooo!!!! **Faints**

Mom: Gawd don't be so dramatic. Go to your room.

-----So that's how it happened it may have been exaggerated a bit though…

-----

It was the first day of October, and boy was it cold outside.

Nearly a week had passed since that incident…

-------

A clock by the bedside told it was around four AM, fog was creeping around in alleyways, yards and hills.

Mimi rolled over and rested her arm on top of a rather large lump in the covers.

She cast a sleepy look around the room before she focused on the person in front of her.

He was still asleep, good. 'Maybe I can get up without him noticing.' She thought.

She didn't want him waking up now did she?

She carefully lifted her arm and pulled the covers off of herself slowly,

Which was hard because it was so warn and cozy where she had been sleeping, especially with him there.

It was cold outside of the covers, looks like someone forgot to turn the heater on last night.

Mimi was wearing what she had worn the previous day, minus the shoes of course.

A black skirt and a long sleeved dark green shirt with a black T-shirt over it.

She sat up and let her legs hang over the side of the bed.

'Alright, I'll stand up and, as quickly as possible, get outside of the bedroom and into the living room

Grab my stuff and go home.'

Mimi but her lip, her plan was easier said than done.

---------

Miyako rolled over in her sleep she felt something pushing against her stomach, something round and squishy

… And moving…. Something alive…

She managed to wake herself, however her limbs were like lead meaning that the rest of her was still asleep.

'Crap, what the hell is it?' Miyako stared intently at her side where the creature had apparently frozen.

She managed to pull herself up so that her shins were under her things.

The room was dark and without her glasses Miyako's vision wasn't at it's best. She pulled the covers away

and glared until her expression changed into that of relief.

"Poromon!" She hissed. The small round bird blushed under his feathers. "I- I'm terribly sorry Miyako-San, I

Thought it would have been rude to wake you this early so I decided to just wait until you woke up.

Miyako sighed. "I can understand that…. But why didn't you wait in your basket?" She asked gesturing to

a wicker basket with an infant's blanket in it sitting in the corner of her room.

Poromon blinked, "It was cold…" He mumbled.

Miyako huffed. "So, you can't just crawl right up next to me when I'm asleep like that, you could have just

Went under the blanket that's in there, my bed isn't the only warm place. Do you know how frightening it could

Be to find some weird animal next you in the middle of the night?" She snapped.

"But you don't get angry when Koushiro-San does it." Poromon said.

"Uresai! That was a lie it NEVER happened!" Miyako seethed, she had balled her fists and was in

one of her famous temper tantrums.

"And you don't tell him to sleep somewhere else when he says it's cold." Poromon said.

"Koushiro-Kun is a different kind of friend than you are, Poromon…" Miyako said meekly.

Gee is she Bipolar in the morning or what?

"How? What kind of friend is he Miyako San?" Poromon chirped (seeing as how he's a bird and all)

'How can I explain this to someone who's parents had him sealed into some rock by a ten year old boy?'

Miyako thought.

"Ano, he's the kind of friend that you kiss." Miyako said. Poromon's eyes scrunched up while was thinking.

"That -I- kiss?!" he asked.

"No, Poromon, me only me, and he kisses me too. Understand?" Miyako said. Poromon clicked his beak.

"But you kiss and hug me too." He said.

" That's because you're like a little brother to me." Miyako said. "There are different kinds of affection."

"Ohh. Ok." Poromon went and curled up (can he do that?) by her pillow. "Good night." He said.

Miyako grabbed her glasses off of the window sill and left the room, careful not make Poromon wake up a

And follow her.

-----------------

Mimi pulled open the door slowly, Just enough for her to squeeze through. She had successfully made it to

the living room. She sighed.

She reached for her socks, which were almost thigh high, and her boots. (They were those lace- up ones you know?

They're usually brown or black and come up to under your knees.)

She had just grabbed her school bag. (Which looked like Mamimi's from FLCL 'cept Mimi's was black and red.)

She had just gotten to the front door when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Were you going home?" He asked in a sleepy way. Mimi blushed madly. "Yes, my parents might get mad

If I don't come home to get my homework."

He let go of her. "Ok then, I can understand that. I'll see you at school."

Mimi nodded, "Ok, Goodbye Taichi Kun." She said.

---------

'My feet are cold… it's so late… But I have to finish this…I should shut the window… maybe then I won't be cold… '

Iori peeled himself out of his computer chair and went to shut his window, after all it was cold and rainy outside,

or at least it was. Now it was just foggy.

Iori had forgotten to do his homework and was trying to get it finished before he had to go to school,

Which started at seven thirty.

"Aw forget it!" He whined, Upamon rolled under his pillow at the end of the bed.

"I'll just get Miyako San to do it for me on my way to school…" Iori stretched and scratched his side.

With that he shut off his computer and staggered into bed only to have his mom wake him up nearly

Three hours later.

--------

Next chapter: Mimi explains and Sora has terrible news.


End file.
